


'Anthony'

by Bwubble



Series: Marvel Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Irondad, Panic Attacks, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: Tony is just tinkering on his suit, minding his own business. Leave it up to Cap to do something about that.





	'Anthony'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so let's just take it that Howard is in a coma, and that Steve just doesn't know what the hell he did. Okay? Good.

Tony is busy tinkering with the latest model of his suit. His hands follow the familiar motions, moving almost robotically. His mind wanders from one idea to the other, overflowing with inspiration. The thoughts are not once on the same idea, and it takes away most of Tony's attention.  
Steve enters the room, and sees the genius standing in front of a hologram, seemingly the blueprints of his suit. As he nears Tony, the man doesn't even look up. At least not until the super soldier puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Tony."  
Tony full body flinches and he jumps up. A small part of him recognises that it is Steve who is standing in front of him, but the rest of him imagines Howard standing there, a disappointed look on his face. _"Anthony."_  
It echoes in Tony's mind. He shakes his head. It is impossible that Howard is here in front of him. Deep inside he knows that. Howard is supposed to be in a coma, presumably almost dead. But that doesn't stop his heart from increasing in speed or his legs taking him a couple of steps back.  
Steve frowns at it, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he holds out his hands, the palms up. "It's just me, Tony."  
Tony just stands there for a couple of seconds, before he hesitantly nods. His eyes jump around the room, landing everywhere but on Steve.  
The soldier takes Tony's nod and silence as permission to talk on. "I've got good news for you." He pauses, waiting for Tony to react. He doesn't. Steve smiles at him before saying "Your dad's out of his coma!" He grins at Tony.  
Tony, on the other hand, has a completely different reaction. He freezes. His hearts speeds up even more, if that's even possible.  
Steve's frown returns. He thought he was bringing good news, but judging by Tony's reaction, it isn't good at all. "Tony?"  
The man doesn't even register Steve's voice anymore.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Steve holds out his hand towards, but after a couple of seconds, he decides against it, letting his arm drop. Instead, he keeps his eyes locked on Tony as he addresses Friday. "Friday, what's happening?" Tony stumbles backwards, but Steve keeps his eyes on him. "What do I do?"  
"Boss seems to be having a panic attack." The AI's voice echoes throughout the workshop. "Due to events in Boss' past, it is advised to not touch him. Instead, it is advised to speak to him in a calm voice until he calms down."  
Something about Friday's words was off, but Steve decided to ignore it. This wasn't the moment to think about Tony's past. He needed to help the man first. "Tony, it's okay." He tried to make his voice as calm as he could. "It's me, Steve."  
_"Anthony."_ Tony's breathing is starting to get more ragged. Some part of him knew this wasn't Howard, but it was overruled by the part that was going _Run. Howard is coming. Run and hide._ He started to stumble backwards, his teary eyes fixated on Steve.  
Said man was lost. He seemed to be making it worse, despite his efforts. "Friday? This isn't working. What do I do now?"  
The AI replied. "Boss is in a severe panic attack. I already requested Peter to come, like he ordered me to do in this situation."  
This made Steve frown for the third time that day. Why would Tony ask for his intern, when he is in such state? He had no clue.  
Steve hadn't much time to think about it either, as his hearing picked up quick footsteps approaching the workshop. Half a second later, a boy burst into the room.  
"Mr Stark!" He exclaimed, looking around for him. He spotted the man, who was huddled in a corner of the room. Ignoring Steve, he immediately ran towards Tony. He dropped in front of him and whispered softly "Mr Stark. It's me, Peter."  
Tony was still shaking. He noticed that he somehow ended up huddled in a corner. But that didn't matter. What mattered was the boy in front of him, trying to talk with him.  
"Hey man. Do you see me?" Peter felt Tony grab his wrists, holding him tightly. Even though he knew he could break out of it, he also knew his mentor needed the comfort.  
Tony saw the boy getting clearer. "Kid?"  
Peer nodded. "Yup. That's me. You back with us?"  
There was no answer from Tony. Instead, he tugged Peter towards him, pulling him into a hug. The boy climbed into his lap and Tony hugged him even closer.  
"It's okay Tony. Everything's okay."  
Tony didn't answer him. He only hugged the boy, trying to ground himself.  
Peter grabbed Tony's hand and put it on his wrist, the man's fingers on his pulse. "Feel my pulse Tony? Focus on that. Focus on my pulse."  
Tony could only nod.

And Steve stood on the side looking at the pair of them and wondering what the hell is going on.


End file.
